Season 20
A list of all the Season 20 episodes. Episodes '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) To Protect Or Not To Protect!: '''When Spider Queen and her moth fairies discover Mysteria’s lair and decide to team up with her for the first time, Team Stupendous must protect every rich they can find by becoming the Protectors of the Rich. '''Episode 2.) An Outsider in the Grove!: '''Carey takes his first step in Konya Grove in Yoshland where he and Team Stupendous are introduced to Spider Queen’s birth mother, who is a spider fairy. They also meet Alexandrite, a bluish mossy green-haired girl by day, but dark red-haired by night, who also lives in that grove. '''Episode 3.) Kung-Fu Panda Girl!: '''A new honorary Team Stupendous member named Panda Girl (aka Mei), who has come all the way from China, helps the other Team Stupendous members stop Nintoku and his Red Ninjas from stealing Chinese fireworks again. '''Episode 4.) Plushie Swap Day!: '''Carey accidentally swaps his favorite plushie Kitty Mew with Gideon, who accidentally does the same thing with his childhood teddy bear. '''Episode 5.) Gideon Joins Club Robotics!: '''A new robotics club is formed in Abraham Lincoln High and BJ/Gideon signs in, and together with all the junior mad scientists, he will be able to invent new robots. '''Episode 6.) Ballkid’s Choco-lamity!: '''With Chocolate Day coming tomorrow, Kyle is determined to make the best chocolate sculptures, but not when the other chocolate sculptures are stolen by Nintoku and his Red Ninjas so they can make their own giant chocolate sculpture to cheat unless Ballkid and Team Stupendous stop them from winning unfairly. '''Episode 7.) Queen Lisa and Her Kid Counsel!: '''While the queen of the Fantasy Readers’ Club in Abraham Lincoln High is away, a member named Lisa becomes the substitute queen and is in charge of taking care of it, but to keep the school safe from their enemies, Carey/Peacemaker becomes the school wizard, Lauren/Primarina becomes the school adventurer, Kyle/Ballkid becomes the school guard, and Adam/Punkguy becomes Lisa’s grand duke. Better, the three little children whom Carey/Peacemaker met before become the protectors of the school. '''Episode 8.) Happy Gideon Day!: '''On a May day, Gideon wants to proclaim a holiday named after him: Gideon Day, on his birthdays and mind controls every troublemaker to celebrate it by using his new deceive. Team Stupendous hears about it and gets Emerald, a green-haired boy, to come celebrate with them and Gideon’s family. '''Episode 9.) The Bad Case of the Cooties!: '''Lauren/Primarina is infected by the strange case of the cooties thanks to Gideon’s new Cootie Catcher, and unless her friends reverse it, every female in Rockville will be infected! '''Episode 10.) A Brain For Babies!: '''Gideon has invented a Baby-Brainer which he uses to make anyone who gets in his way act like babies, so Team Stupendous must stop him before they are hit by the Baby-Brainer’s beam and start acting like babies. '''Episode 11.) Personality Switcheroo!: '''Peacemaker and Spider Queen’s personalities are swapped in an accident and now he loves to steal toys and other stuff while she is the leader of Team Stupendous! To get everything back to normal, Spider Queen, who now calls herself by her former TS name Arachnigirl, gets the help of Spinel, a light red-haired girl, who will help reverse the spell. '''Episode 12.) Infested With Pests!: '''Ballkid accidentally takes sewer rats to the Team Stupendous Headquarters to make themselves at home, and now he must choose whether to get rid of or help them find a new home instead. '''Episode 13.) (Movie) Majestic Adventures In Wonderland!: '''While on a trip to the United Kingdom, Team Stupendous and their honorary members are unexpectedly called by dreamer Alice Randolph who informs them three people are trying to conquer Wonderland together. As it turns out, those three invaders are actually the team’s nighttime enemies and now they must go there to help her stop them, but with new looks and powers, they will be able to save it in seconds. '''Episode 14.) Children to the Rescue!: '''Gideon fixes his Baby-Brainer and this time, it turns Peacemaker and Primarina back into children instead of babies due to a malfunction. Ballkid, Punkguy, Nutboy, Miss Fashion, and the Nerd try to take care of them while making a plan to stop him from turning everyone Rockville into babies once he fixes his machine again, but when they are in danger, little Peacemaker and little Primarina must use the skills Ballkid taught them before it’s too late! '''Episode 15.) The Team Stupendous Olympic Games!: '''When their nighttime enemies plan to ruin Abraham Lincoln High’s annual Field Day, Team Stupendous challenges them to an Olympic-like series of challenges called the Team Stupendous Olympic Games to stop them before Field Day is cancelled. '''Episode 16.) Pegasus Primaris!: '''After Primarina befriends some special Pegasi, she and the rest of Team Stupendous are whisked away to their home world where they will have magical adventures and learn new things all while Primarina tries to stop the invading Nintoku from stealing its treasures. '''Episode 17.) (Season Finale) Lauren’s New Pet Flying Creature?: '''After a mission involving Mysteria who has planned to steal flying creature eggs, Lauren/Primarina takes in an orphan egg which hatched into a baby flying creature, in whom she now must take care of with the help of Dia and the cheep. Category:Episodes Category:Season 20